Princess Chibi
by MissMusiclover15
Summary: Sequel to Achilles. Pairing: Makoto X Reader. After they started dating, he called her Princess Chibi. Soon, that turned into Princess. His Princess.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. I just own the idea, please no copying/plagiarism.

* * *

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't been active on here in a while... I can't really make any excuses, I'm just a really lazy person.

Putting aside my terrible habit, here's a short little sequel to "Achilles". A story I wrote about Makoto and you. I recommend that you go check that story out before reading this. However, this time around, for the sake of clarity, I'm giving the character/you, a nickname.

This way, I'm not giving the character a name, but giving me space to let the characters call her in some way.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Ever since I started going out with Makoto Tachibana, people haven't stopped commenting on my height.

Yeah, I'm aware that I'm a lot smaller than my six foot tall boyfriend, but there's really no need to rub it in...

Besides, Makoto tells me that I'm not small, but _petite_. I know it's just his way to try to let it not bother me, but it still ticks me off.

Although Makoto was the one to start it all by calling me "Princess Chibi".

People soon caught on, not going to name any names or point any fingers, _*cough***NagisaHazuki***cough*_, and now I'm known as just 'Chibi', the lucky squirt who caught the heart of a certain olive haired _beach god_.

However, if there's anything good that came out of this situation, it would be that Makoto now calls me just Princess.

_His_ Princess.

Ah, the thought of him just makes me giggle like a_ total_ idiot, but that fact doesn't leave this room.

If it does, I'm sending my friend Rin Matsuoka and his shark teeth after you.

But I bet some of you would like that wouldn't you? Tsk tsk.

Now enough of my stupid intro, and let me tell you about a certain event that happened this Valentine's Day.

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but that's all I have written for now. Please don't smite me!

I have a the main idea for the story down, and all that's left is writing it all out.

But yeah, that's all for the Prologue. I'll be posting the next part tomorrow maybe...? But if not tomorrow, then the next day for sure!

Thanks for reading, comments/likes/favorites are totally appreciated. (They're the reason I have motivation.)

**-MissMusiclover15**


	2. Chapter One

Hey there! as promised, here's another chapter!

I decided that I'm going to start a new policy with my story. From now on, I'll be updating frequently, but with shorter chapters, such as this one.

So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"The one thing I ask of you is to at least TRY to not make me feel jealous." I shrieked, messing up my hair in frustration.

Makoto pulled his hands out of the pockets of his jeans, and he yanked his ear buds out of his ears, "What?"

I clenched my jaw, and shoved Makoto's shoulder, causing him to momentarily stumble back.

"What?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"You." I began, staring him down, "You're unbelievable. You're insufferable."

Jabbing at Makoto's shoulder with each word said, his back eventually ended up being pressed against the wall. "You're the biggest fu-."

"Alright. That's enough." Haruka advised, cutting off my venting.

"Aw… I wanted to hear a bit more of that." Gou frowned, crossing her arms, the frown lines on her forehead deepening.

Haruka shot her a cautious glance, and she quieted down. The tension grew until Makoto popped the earbuds back in, and I lost my patience. Grabbing the back of his shirt, I hauled Makoto into the closest room.

It took a lot of effort to shove around the taller male, but eventually, I was able to push him to the door of a room.

Bursting through the door, we found Rin making out with the TV screen, a paused image of some celebrity on it. Makoto scowled deeply at his teammate,

"Rin, I thought I called dibs."

I rolled my eyes and thumped the back of the teenage boy's head, causing him to grunt.

"Ouch. Hey, calm down, I was only joking. Why are you so upset today?"

"Sure you were, my DEAR BOYFRIEND Makoto Tachibana." I said sarcastically,

"Because I totally have NO idea that you're flirting with girls from the academy behind my back, and I TOTALLY wouldn't care if you told me, because I'm so faithful to you. Plus, I'm just that desperate to have a boyfriend as AMAZING as Makoto Tachibana."

I stopped to grab a box of leftover Valentine's Day chocolates from the top of Rin's wooden dresser. Stuffing the entire contents of the box into my mouth, I yelled, purposely spilling the chocolate all over.

"JUSDF DAF DEFSPITT, EOO NOO?"  
("Just that desperate, you know?")

Rin, who was about to comment and complain about his stolen chocolates, felt the silence rise in awkwardness.

"I'm going to go now…" he mumbled before dashing out the door, closing it behind him.

I swallowed the chocolate, then turned back to face Makoto. Without saying a word, I glowered at him, and he stared back at me confused before he looked away and shifted his gaze towards a poster hanging on the wall.

"I thought I told you I was joking about calling dibs on that celebrity." he mumbled.

I scoffed, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, my hands balling up; and I whirled around on my heel, before stomping out the door, slamming it violently behind me.

* * *

**Author's Notes/:** Sorry if Mako-chan seems a bit OOC (out of character) here but don't worry. There's a very good explanation coming up soon.\

Thanks for reading!

**-MissMusiclover15**


	3. Chapter Two

Another Update! Woohoo!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

I guess I owe everyone an explanation.

I'm not really sure how to start this, so I'll just begin from where I feel it's important.

Valentine's Day

I stalked down the hallway, ducking from cover to cover, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out and scare Makoto, who walked a few steps in front of me. I readied myself when I saw him begin to slow his pace as he neared the end of the hallway. I stepped out from behind the group of talking 3rd years that I used as a hiding spot, and I opened my mouth to call out, when I was interrupted.

"Makoto-senpai!" a high-pitched voice called. Makoto stopped walking and he turned around slowly to see a short, brunette first year girl running towards him.

She was holding a small pink box in the shape of a heart that was wrapped in a thin red ribbon, and she held the box out in front of her.

"H-happy Valentine's d-day!" She stuttered, her face lightly flushed.

Makoto smiled at her softly as their eyes locked and she dipped her head, her face deepening in colour. I smiled too, that was cute. Although, a bit flustered that a girl was giving my boyfriend Valentine's Day chocolate, I understood that it wasn't her fault that she didn't know. I mean, we didn't really act like a couple. No public displays of affection or anything. So people normally just assumed we were friends and nothing more. Sure, people heard that Mr. Perfect, Makoto Tachibana, was taken, but everyone always assumed that it was by some goddess equally as outstanding as him, and not by someone as plain, boring, and short as me.

I couldn't help but frown slightly as I observed this girl. She was in the other class 1-2, and although I didn't recall her name, I knew enough about her to remember how often someone would confess their undying love to her, and that was pretty often.. She was around the same height as me, but skinnier and with a cuter face, and after a few moments of staring at her, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

She was cute and small, unlike me, who was only the latter of the two, and she had plenty of other guys to give her Valentine's chocolate to. I bet that they weren't even handmade. Gosh what a poser. I just want to punch her in the face and yell GO AWAY….

"Stop!" I yelled to myself, slapping my forehead. It's just chocolate. I shouldn't worry, any moment now, Makoto will smile apologetically and tell her that he can't accept the chocolate, because he's in a committed relationship… with ME.

I slapped my forehead again, "Stop being so jealous self! Happy girls are the prettiest."

I smiled, turning back to Makoto, expecting a look of gentle concern on his face, but instead, I saw a huge smile plastered on his face and the pink heart box in his hands.

Thanks. I'll eat this happily." he smiled, making the girl squeal, and she ran into him, snaking her arms around his waist in a quick hug. They both laughed, and he bent down slightly, allowing the girl to peck him on the cheek.

"… WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

Oh my gosh. Bombshell. Shame on you, Mako, shame!

I honestly don't know where this story is going though. Hopefully I'll have some way to type out all my ideas without trying to make it too cheesy, but please bear with me… ^^;;


End file.
